silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Form: Dog Head
Description This form is the most humanoid out of all them. The body remains largely human - plantigrade feet, patchy fur, may or may not have a tail. The most notable aspect is that the head is almost completely transformed into that of a canine or corresponding animal (i.e. feline). In this form, you are faster than a human but your strength and endurance are about on par. It is also much faster to shift into than other forms, requiring more concentration to maintain, but far less to trigger. You retain full control over your human faculties but still with accelerated senses. Due to this, however, some individuals find it difficult to maintain this form without shifting fully. The human brain is not equipped to withstand the bombardment of intense canine senses and so it is harder to concentrate for any length of time. Furthermore, this form harbors a special and unique ability that allows it to see into the Spirit Realm without leaving the body like the Spirit Form. This ability is called the Seer State, in which the Dog Head will cut themselves and stand within the veil that hangs between both worlds; that of the physical and that of the spiritual. With their accelerated lycanthrope healing, their time there is limited as once the wound heals, they will snap out of the Seer State. However, in this state, their ability to focus is heavily compromised, as the effort to comprehend two realities at once often results in severe mental strain and exhaustion. In the Seer State, the individual speaks and reacts as if in a dream and so their words may not always make sense. It’s hard enough speaking with dramatically altered anatomy; try doing it while you’re experiencing transcendence. (This handicap can be overcome by acquiring the Learned Eloquence Ability.) The individual may also have flawed memories, or none at all, of them, §ver entering the Seer State. How to Acquire Write a short story or create an image that personifies any of the following prompts. Submit it to the proper folder in the group gallery. Use of psychotropic drugs. Forced transformation that is somehow hindered or slowed. Near-death experience. Meditation focused on controlling the manifestation of your bestial self. Predisposition to clairvoyant abilities coupled with the meditative use of ones' animal senses. Examples of Completed Challenges: (Coming Soon!) Special Cinocephali Ability Blessed Be (Rank 1) 'Prerequisite:'' ''Dog Head Form, Cincocephali allegiance Cost:0 Calling on the power of the lord, the animal-headed shaman, becomes the animal headed priest.They channel their faith's energy to find better focus than their other brethren.While in a seer state, the character speaks in tongues, all creatures no matter their language can understand what they have to say, though it does not in any way force them to listen or agree. Blessed Be (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting increases their connection to the Holy Spirit allowing them while in doghead form to have a much increased chance to spot demons through their disguises and glamours. Blessed Be (Rank 3) 'Cost:' 1 Augmenting again allows their suffering from self injury to bring them closer to the weight Christ bore for humanity and while it increases the pain and mental suffering from their self inflicted wounds used to bring them into a Seer state, the wounds also clear them of poisons like silver, magical curses and rage as they flow out with their blood. Special Benandanti Ability Wulver's Catch 1 Cost: 1 Silver. Requirements: Doghead form. Though the Benan have their origins in Jerusalem, their doghead form ability actually comes from Scotland. Based (or maybe the source of) on the legend of the Wulver. A wolf headed creature that was known to give fish to the poor. With this ability, a Benan in the doghead form mystically knows the best fishing spot in the area. It might not seem like much, but this ability has fed many Benan and many families in need. Rank 2 Cost: 1 Silver. Requirements:'''Doghead form, Wulver's Catch 1 With this upgrade, a Benan in doghead form can sense the best hunting grounds, widening their range of catching food. '''Rank 3 Cost: 1 Silver. Requirements: Doghead form, Wulver's Catch 1-2 This final upgrade allows a Benan to find the best store that sells food the cheapest without sacrificing its quality. Though this might seem comical, the forces the Benandanti master are more powerful when handling things alone. Stores by their nature are not epitomes of self-sufficency. Dog Head Form Abilities Aura Guardian (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Dog Head Form Cost: 1 The dangers of the spirit realm are numerous and a powerful seer may draw enemies from that realm. Most who practice regularly will build an aura guardian for themselves, a separate creature made of their own life energy. It could be something like an animal or mythical creature or an animated weapon or shield or even something innocuous like a teacup. An Aura Guardian allows for limited interaction with objects within the spirit realm and minor protection from hostile entities. While summoned, the creature feeds off its creator, making wounds heal slower, drawing blood from their wounds to sate its hunger. Aura Guardian (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Aura Guardian (Rank 1), Dog Head Form Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the creature to remain present at all times, even while the caster is not actively interacting with the spirit realm, providing increased magical protection. However wounds will bleed longer and regeneration will be slower regardless of the shape they are in. Aura Guardian (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Aura Guardian (Rank 2), Dog Head Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the character to use the aura guardian to extend the time they are seeing, by making their wounds remain open as long as they are willing. Equal Parts (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Dog Head Form Cost: 1 This ability allows the character to choose a single ability of another werewolf, taking all the augments with it. It does not deny the target their power, but allows its use while the character remains in Dog Head form. May be used one time per scene and lasts up to an hour. Equal Parts (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Equal Parts (Rank 1), Dog Head Form Cost: 1 Augmenting allows a second power to be chosen, though it must come from the same chosen Werewolf. Equal Parts (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Equal Parts (Rank 2), Dog Head Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows for the character to choose two different wolves to take the power from and extends the duration an additional hour. Unified Mind (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Dog Head Form Cost: 1 The seer state leaves a character bewildered and disjointed as their mind has to cope with seeing two worlds at once. However, through frequent exposure, the character may start to see it as more natural. They find things less disorienting, reducing the penalty for acting on the physical plane while in this state by half. Unified Mind (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Unified Mind (Rank 1), Dog Head Form Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character's mind to finally overcome the disorientation, allowing them to speak coherently and suffer fewer memory problems. Unified Mind (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Unified Mind (Rank 2), Dog Head Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again removes the penalty for seeing and interacting with the physical plane, though the character will still have to deal with the other downsides to seeing, like having a bleeding open wound. Category:Forms Category:Character Creation